wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Engineering
Engineering is a primary crafting profession that can create as many useful and amazing items as it can create junk. Engineers can create helpful items for generally all classes to be used in PvE or PvP. To counterbalance this usefulness, most items crafted by engineering require engineering skill to use, and many of these items come with a chance for unexpected backfires with often hilarious results. Hunters in particular see much use for engineered guns, bullets, arrows, and scopes. Engineering profession recipes are known as Schematics. The most notable of these are: * , providing repair services to everyone and bank access to the engineer. * , allowing a chance of resurrecting a player on a long cooldown. There are also several engineer-only enhancers to boots, gloves, belts, and cloaks (including a well known parachute cloak enhancement). Grand Master Engineers have access to an auction house of their own faction in Dalaran by visiting or in the engineer shop Like Clockwork. (Each of these NPCs are visible only to members of that faction.) For the Alliance faction, Gnomes benefit from a +15 racial bonus to their Engineering skill. Note that, unlike most professions, engineering is not exactly what you would call a money maker even when maxed, as it's probably the most selfish of all crafting professions since most useful items have an engineering requirement and thus have little to no market, since players able to use them will usually prefer to just craft themselves. Usually you will want to take engineering mostly for personal use with occasional sales to other players, items like Mekgineer's Chopper give a very decent profit but feel lucky if you manage to sell one every week or two, other items with potential to be sold are the scopes for guns or bows and the engineering crafted pets like Lil' Smoky and Lifelike Mechanical Toad. Before patch 4.0.1 removed them, craftable arrows and bullets were a decent source of income for engineers Companion Skills By far the best option for your second primary profession is mining. The vast majority of the materials you need for Engineering recipes are acquired through mining. The only other profession that might be mildly beneficial is skinning, since a small number of engineering recipes use leather. Note: If you have an alt with the Mining profession (such as a blacksmith), and that character can pass materials to your engineer, then the jewelcrafting profession would be a good secondary profession. This is primarily because most engineering items only require skill in engineering and are not level dependent, and the engineering skill can be rapidly advanced by making blasting powder, dynamite, and bombs for personal use. Thus, low-level characters can equip themselves with powerful engineering gear, making leveling faster and easier. This also gives such engineers a distinct advantage in low level battlegrounds (such as Warsong Gulch) as they will be far better equipped than comparable non-engineers. Jewelcrafting can then be used with the same basic materials to craft early rings, amulets, and trinkets - making the character with this combination even more powerful. In addition, jewelcrafting allows prospecting raw minerals to produce gems, which are used quite extensively in engineering schematics. Draenei and blood elves have the advantage of starting in an area where both of these skills can be readily trained. Other races can fairly readily make the trip to the necessary cities for jewelcrafting training without much risk. Schematics Schematics are learned mostly via trainers all over Azeroth and Outland, but more recipes can be taught by schematics sold by vendors than any other profession. Specialization Engineering, like tailoring and blacksmithing, has the opportunity to specialize in one field or another. Engineering has the option at skill level 200 to specialize in Gnomish or Goblin Engineering. The main difference between both sides is the location of their respective teleporters and the ability of their trinkets. Some items require a specific specialization to use, while other items are crafted by one specialization but are usable by any engineer. Fortunately, most recipes that are crafted by one Specialization can be used by both. Specialization recipe comparison For more information, read the respective pages for Gnomish and Goblin Engineering. All in all, both Engineering disciplines are useful and fun. Some believe various Engineering gadgets, such as the or , are excellent for use in PvP given their crowd control potential and stamina boost. That being said, many people don't take Engineering until they reach max level and have ample gold saved because of the fairly steep expense involved in leveling it. Switching specializations To do so, you must travel to the hut of Narain Soothfancy in the far north-eastern corner of Tanaris, just north of Steamwheedle Port. Read the book "Soothsaying for dummies" on the table in the hut and it will give you the option to unlearn your current specialization. The fee is 150 gold. Once you have lost your specialization you will need to speak with the specialization trainers in Gadgetzan for Goblin Engineering or Ironforge/Booty Bay for Gnomish. Some Notes: *You don't need to complete the quests associated with your new spec. *You will forever lose any quest patterns or specialization patterns. You'll lose specialization specific recipes unless you switch back and re-acquire them. *You may have a hard time learning quest reward recipes, as you'll lose them too, and have to find someone to trade you their quest reward recipe (if it's not soulbound). History in the World of Warcraft Patch 2.1 In Patch 2.1.0 came a major overhaul to the Engineering Profession to increase the usefulness of the profession. Among other changes, Blizzard created 11 Epic Helm Schematics, , and an Epic Gun - . These Schematics are available from faction Grand Master Engineering Trainers. Engineering skill 350 is not the only pre-requisite: Depending on your class you may craft some (but not all) of these goggles. For example a Paladin can make all 3 plate options but none of the cloth, leather or mail ones. However below is a listing of Epic Head items that can be created at 350 Engineering skill between the classes: # - Plate - Tanking Warriors/Paladins # - Plate - Healing Paladins # - Plate - Retribution Paladins/DPS Warriors # - Mail - Restoration Shamans # - Mail - Hunters/Enhancement Shamans # - Mail - Elemental Shamans # - Leather - Balance Druids # - Leather - Restoration Druids # - Leather - Rogues/Feral-Cat Form Druids # - Cloth - Healing Priests # - Cloth - Mages/Warlocks/Shadow Priests With these adjustments, the Profession was reborn into an attractive alternative since all 11 helms are comparable to Tier 5. These goggles can be equipped at level 62. Patch 2.3 Some notable changes in Patch 2.3.0 include: * Potions injectors ( , ) no longer require Engineering skill to use, making them somewhat more salable. * A number of miscellaneous new recipes were introduced: ** Flying Machine mounts were added, the and . Engineering skill is required for them to be used. ** and , which make 5 charge devices that create stacks of arrows or bullets (respectively). ** , much like the , but allowing cheaper repairs. Source and full notes: http://www.wowwiki.com/Patch_2.3#Professions Patch 2.4 As of Patch 2.4.0 every epic helm schematic added in 2.1 may now benefit from upgrades. The engineering schematics drop from Sunwell Plateau trash mobs and do not BoP. Additionally all Patch 2.1.0 epic helm Schematics now require level 62. The Schematics require 375 to learn. Below is a listing of the items that can be equipped with 350 Engineering skill at level 70: # → ( ) # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → Wrath of the Lich King The big Engineering news in is obviously the motorcycles, the for the Alliance and the for the Horde. Despite their expensive materials, they are nonetheless popular. There are also many new devices for Engineers to tinker with. With the expansion there is a new set of engineering helmets. These helmets are item level 200, equivalent to gear dropped in the 10-man raids available with this expansion's release. Some items with higher ratings were available from 25-man raids, and later content (Ulduar, Trial of the Crusader, and Icecrown Citadel) and items purchased with emblems provides gear that is greatly superior. # # # # # # # # There are new Engineer-only trinkets: * * * There are also several devices which can be integrated into an engineer's own equipment, essentially being Engineer-only enchants: ;Gloves * - 340 haste for 12 seconds every 1 minute * - ~1800 fire damage once per minute. The actual cooldown is 45 seconds. * - 885 bonus armor. ;Belt * - 3 sec CC on mechanical mobs, and a bizarre ranged aoe damage remote control. ;Cloak * - Parachute effect once per minute. * - Parachute effect once per minute. ;Boots * - 5 sec speed boost every 3 minutes. The boost speed is 150% and for non-melee classes (Hunters and mages for example) these may give a excellent way to get some range to the enemy. Note that these cannot be put onto items presented in a trade window. While they can be put on BoE items, they offer no benefit to non-engineers (or Engineers who have not met the required skill level), so the market for them is limited. Also, many of these share cooldowns with other DPS burst abilities. Patches 3.1.0 and 3.2.0 expanded the list of enhancements available, and added more stats to them, to make them somewhat more competitive with enchantments, and with other skill-specific enhancements. With 4.0.1 engineer-only enchants have no longer stats, but can be used alongside with general enchants simultaneously. Cataclysm ;Epic goggles * * * * * * * ;Trinket * req. 475 Engineering ;Gun * req. 450 Engineering, 6800 to 10200 damage using 2 per shot ;Tools * req. 440 Engineering * req. 500 Engineering * req. 125 Engineering, distance loot ;Explosives * req. 440 Engineering, 3750 to 6250 damage + AoE stun * req. 425 Engineering, unlocks up to 525 Lockpicking Engineer Mounts Engineers are able to create Mounts for themselves and for others. They can create a ground mount and two Flying Mounts. An Engineer must reach 450 Engineering skill before they can learn the schematic for the Mekgineer's Chopper (Alliance) or the Mechano-hog (Horde). The unique thing about these mounts is their ability to carry an additional passenger in the motorcycle's sidecar. There are no restrictions on the passenger's riding skill, so a player with their own bike can cart around lower level players who are without mounts. The Mekgineer's Chopper can only be made by the Alliance and the Mechano-hog by the Horde. Both need a Riding skill of 150 to be used, but they do not require engineering. They are BoE (Bind on Equip), so they can be sold on the Auction House. The Alliance can buy the Horde Mechano-hog mount on the Neutral Auction Houses and vice versa, but this is pointless since they are class-restricted and as a result cannot be learned by the opposite faction. The bikes require a number of costly vendor-only materials to produce, and because of this are reasonably expensive to purchase. Engineers can create Flying Mounts as well. They are the Flying Machine Control and the Turbo-Charged Flying Machine Control. These do not carry additional passengers. They do, however require Engineering skill to use them (300 skill and 375 skill, respectively). They are not faction restricted, either, allowing Engineers on both sides to learn to make and learn to fly both mounts. They are also Bind on Equip and can be sold on the Auction House. Engineering Exclusive Small Pets Two engineer-crafted small pets, Lil' Smoky and Pet Bombling, were bind on pickup and therefore exclusively learned by engineers. However the spells that they teach did not require engineering, so it is possible to retain use of the pets after dropping the profession. As of patch 3.3.3 they are no longer bind on pick up and can be traded like any pet. The recipes for these pets were also formerly specialty-specific - Lil' Smoky for Gnomish Engineering and Pet Bombling for Goblin Engineering. However, both recipes are now obtainable by all engineers as loot in Gnomeregan. is dropped by several mechanical NPCs, including Arcane Nullifier X-21, Peacekeeper Security Suit and Crowd Pummeler 9-60. drops from Mekgineer Thermaplug at a very high, perhaps 100%, rate. In Warcraft RPG Engineers in Warcraft *Tinker *Steam warrior *Sapper *Bombardier *Techslayer *Techno mage See also *Mining *Professions * Engineering guide - what you always wanted to know about engineering but couldn't find anywhere convenient. * Engineering quests * Guide to obtaining every engineering recipe * Making money with engineering References External links : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides Category:Engineering Category:RPG professions Category:WoW professions Category:WoW primary professions